Destined
by AmaterasuAkari
Summary: The story revolves around Akari Amaterasu and her adventures in a new town she just move in. Reunited with her comrades from the ancient times, without her even realizing it, starts a new adventure to save the world. Accompanied by those who withheld the powers of 4 guardian beasts, Akari, the Hikari-no-Miko learns the truth about her past, and present life. And how to save it.


**Writer: _Domo_, so... This story is based on the four mythical guardian beasts from Japanese Mythology (Genbu, Suzaku, Seiryuu, and Byakko) and the golden dragon that's located at the centre, Kohryu. **

**Akari: Akari Amaterasu _desu_! So... Writer said that I am the Hikari-no-Miko, or Kohryu... _Yoroshiku..._**

**Ryuu: Ryuu Takumi. I'm Seiryuu. Don't mess with Akari, or I'll personally kill you. *glares***

**Writer: *gulp***

**Tora: Hi! I'm Tora Arashi, Byakko. _Ma, ma, Ryuuki, _don't be like that to Writer-san and the reader. Enjoy the story!**

**Writer: So, the characters really don't have any idea that they are actually the reincarnation of the mythical beasts and the Hikari-no-Miko... Stay tuned!**

* * *

Summer 2013, one day before the test ends and summer vacation starts.

* * *

Today, all the mess over the final exams ends with this answer. There, I finished it. Ah, how's Ryuu doing?

*Sees Ryuu fast asleep with the answers lined perfectly on every number*

I guess I shouldn't worry over Ryuu. *****Chuckles*****

It's Ryuu we're talking about here. Ah, I want to go home fast today.

* * *

My name is Tora Arashi, class 1-B of the Takaya Private High School. Seating on my left, fast asleep, is Ryuu Takumi. We have been side-to-side from the moment we start high school.

"Ne, Toranosuke, are you done with the test?"

I see Ryuu still half asleep, moaning like he's waking up from a deep slumber. Moreover, he still calls me that?

"Yeah, I'm done Ryuuki. You want to get out early? It's still midway until time's up. You don't want to sleep again?"

"I'll sleep at your house later. Let's go."

* * *

Ryuu Takumi and Tora Arashi met each other when they arrive at the school gates together on the first day of school.

Ryuu Takumi [拓海竜] , a son of a worldwide bank CEO. He got clear electric blue eyes, and navy hair. He is equipped with180 cm tall and well-maintained body. Dragon's Sea. That's the meaning of his name. He is calm as the ocean, yet he is as cold as ice. Ryuu, meaning dragon, is seen as someone who is particularly good at everything.

He captures all the ladies' hearts at the moment they see him. He doesn't talk much; in fact he is very silent.

He rarely smiles, and acts cold towards others. He always looks sleepy. Ryuu always looks sleepy. But his grades in school are astounding. He holds the 1st place in the entire school. The female students love his coldness, but he doesn't seem to be interested on them. Many girls confessed to him on his first days of school, yet he turns them all down. Tora calls him Ryuuki, meaning dragon boy.

The Takumi household is really famous because of their power and control in the economic world. But Ryuu, along with his mother and father decided to live in a common world. They don't really like the rich approach on things. Aside from their influence in the economic world, they didn't seem like the usual type of rich family. They live a happy life in a neighborhood that is very peaceful.

Tora Arashi [嵐虎] is a son of a well-known dojo owner. Pale white hair is a type of hair that is rarely seen, because of that; he is often mistaken to have dyed his hair, yet it is his original color of hair. He has deep black eyes that captivate people's hearts as they look into his eyes. People see him as the sociable guy. He enjoys others company, but tend to keep himself far from crowd. He always puts a slight smile on his face. He is always together with Ryuu. He is sharing the 1st place with Ryuu, he is seemed to be his best friend and rival at the same time. They both excel in everything. Including school tests, sports, and many other things else. Tora Arashi means Tiger's Storm. Unlike Ryuu who is really silent, Tora likes to make jokes, have fun, and socialize. He makes up for the things Ryuu lack of.

Ryuu also have a nickname for Tora, which is Toranosuke, it means Tiger Boy. Ryuu sees him as his other half. Tora and Ryuu understand each other without talking. It's as if they can read each other's mind.

Tora's house is a big dojo on the street next to Ryuu's. He got a mother, a father, and also a little sister. Right now, he is a master of the Tiger's fighting style. He memorized techniques and use them using brute strength that he possess. He can see the sunset from his room window, which is very convenient for him, because he loves sunsets. Because of the marvelous view from his room, he decided to learn photography. He always carries a digital camera around, because he never wants to miss out on something.

They both have similar heights, and their eyes met each other when they want to get through the school gate. As if by command, they both say the same thing, "Ah."

That was all they need to become friends. Ryuu smiled at Tora, which is really rare for him. The female students' eyes were on the two beautiful men that have just entered high school. Tora often notice the girls that are talking about him and Ryuu, looks at the girls and smiles back, while Ryuu was keeping his head straight the whole time.

* * *

After they see the school board to find out where their classes is, they found themselves sitting side-by-side on the back of the class. Ryuu got the table that is against the wall, while Tora got the seat on Ryuu's right side. Shortly after they got to their seats, they were being crowded with girls, and the other guys were angered by the fact that they are stealing all the glory to themselves.

Tora and Ryuu both didn't mind the glare, and the fact that Ryuu is sleeping beside him all morning caused Tora to be occupied with the girls' questions.

"Where do you live, Arashi-san?"

"Arashi-kun, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Ne, Arashi-san, did you dye your hair? It's so white!"

Tora was fine with the questions, he had to answer them his whole life. He left out a simple smile and answered, "It's my original hair color. I had white hair since I was a kid. Pretty weird, ne?"

Tora didn't realize that Ryuu was watching him answer a whole bunch of question from 'strangers'. He knows that Tora was a little irritated with the questions, but he answered them anyways. Ryuu felt like Tora and himself had known each other since childhood. It's the first time Ryuu had felt this towards anything or anyone. When the other person is restless, he can sense it as it it's his own feeling.

* * *

"Shut up."

Tora was surprised and turns around to see Ryuu waking up from his sleep. The girls went *kyaa kyaa* over this.

"Eh?" Tora let out a single-word response. He was really surprised that Ryuu said something, and that something is what he wanted to say too.

"You girls sure are noisy. Go mess around with the guys in the front who have been staring here for the whole time. Scram."

The girls started to move away but they do more of the *kyaa kyaa* seeing Ryuu gets worked up over them.

"I too am going for a nap for a while. Let's talk again later, alright?" Tora gave a slight smile to the girls, and they blushed over that smile of his.

"Right! Oyasuminasai Arashi-kun, Takumi-kun."

* * *

They went up to the front of the class and went *kyaa kyaa* again seeing the two sleeping side by side.

"Thank you, Ryuuki."

Ryuu's eyes widen and smiled a little, then he gives his reply, " I feel like I've known you all my life. Maybe even before."

"Yeah, me too." Tora replied again.

The other students' eyes are on us, and I know that Ryuu noticed it too.

*What's on the girls' minds*

"Oh my God, they're still so gorgeous! Kyaa!"

"They're so smart! It's still this early! Kyaa!"

"I want to see Tora's smile again! Kyaa!"

"Ryuu is wide awake today! I hope I can talk to him! Kyaa!"

"Oh my god Ryuu's eyes are so captivating! Kyaa!"

As if I could read their minds, but I think doing nothing would make this worse. I'll just smile *smiles to everyone*.

*KYAAAA!*

* * *

As we both excused ourselves, we went to the rooftop. Bringing along some roasted fish for snack. I let out a sigh. I guess he noticed it.

"Aren't you bothered by it, Toranosuke?"

"Bothered by what, Ryuuki?"

"You don't need me to answer that, do you?"

"*chuckles* yeah, I think so. We have only known each other for a year, yet I feel like we've known each other forever. To answer your question, yes I feel a bit annoyed by the amount of attention we are getting. But no, I don't hate them particularly. It's just that…"

"Hm?"  
"Don't 'hm' me, Ryuu, I know you sense these enormous amount of killing aura, right?"

"Oh that, I just wanted them to come closer to us and face us directly."

"That is so considerate, Ryuuki."

"Thank you Toranosuke."

People started coming from downstairs. And a lot of them, to be exact.

"Hello fellow classmates and senpais, did you finish the final exams already?"

I smiled. One of the senpai I don't really know answered, "Brats! Who do you think you are?! Skipping classes, ditching exams and doing nothing here while all the girls couldn't take their eyes off of you?!"  
I'm not sure how I know this, but deep inside me, I know that Ryuu is capable of handling fistfight and even large battle. I feel like I have fought side-by-side with him before.

He and I went back-to-back without command. "It's our last day of the first high school year, and we have to fight our classmates and senpais? Not a good way to end the year, don't you think, Ryuu?"

Ryuu nods. "I don't want to hurt them badly though. Got to hold back."

"Agreed."

I take a crouching position while Ryuu takes a position that looks as if he's taking a bow. People started attacking us. With that many people around us I thought it would be more than 30 minutes fight. Seeing Ryuu fights feels really nostalgic. It's like we're moving in harmony. I know his next moves and he knows mine.

and just like that, our summer vacation started.

- Tora Arashi ch. 1-

* * *

**Ryuu Takumi as Seiryuu, Guardian of the East. A 2nd year student of TAKAYA High School.**

Tora Arashi as Byakko, Guardian of the West. A 2nd year student of TAKAYA High School.

Hinata Oozora as Suzaku, Guardian of the South. A 1st year student of TAKAYA High School.

Mikio Hokuto as Genbu, Guardian of the North. A 3rd year student of PEVALA Junior High School.

and

Akari Amaterasu as Kohryu, The Golden Dragon Deity. A 1st year student of TAKAYA High School.

and some other characters. Along with the storyline.

* * *

**Writer: So... What do you think?**

**Akari: I'm not in this chapter... *pout***

**Tora: Akari-chan, don't worry, you'll get your time to shine later! *pat***

**Ryuu: Do leave your review. **

**Akari: Ryuu-niichan! Don't forget the 'please'!**

**Ryuu: *sigh* please**


End file.
